herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gwen Stacy (The Amazing Spider-Man)
Note: This page was for the incarnation of Gwen Stacy from 2012 movie and 2014 sequel. The mainstream version can be found here: Gwen Stacy or if you want the incarnation of Gwen Stacy from Sam Raimi's Spider-Man 3, it's right here: Gwen Stacy (Spider-Man Films). Gwen Stacy was the classmate and deceased girlfriend of Peter Parker and the daughter of chief police officer, George Stacy. She is also the deuteragonist of The Amazing Spider-Man films. Gwen was also a senior research officer at Oscorp industries. She is played by Emma Stone who also played Olive Penderghast in the 2010 film, Easy A and Skeeter in the 2011 film adaptation of the novel The Help. Biography ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' "You see a lot of things when you work at Oscorp," Gwen Stacy once told Peter Parker in the midst of her internship under the tutelage of Curt Connors. At that point, the two were merely flirtatious classmates; Gwen once stopped high school bully Flash Thompson from beating up Peter just because he wouldn't take a picture of another boy getting bullied. However, their relationship was one that would truly blossom in the months to come. Just as things were getting interesting, however, the Lizard incident occurred. When the Lizard planned to use reptilian DNA to turn the entirety of New York into humanoid lizards, Gwen helped Peter stop his plan by firstly, clearing out Oscorp when Lizard was on his way to get the serum he had made and then making a cure for the serum. Gwen hid in a small vent to prepare for the Lizard's arrival. When the beast arrived, it sensed Gwen's presence and started searching for her. After finding her, Gwen jumped and, out of reaction, pulled out a small blowtorch and fired at the Lizard. He left, leaving Gwen unharmed, having already retrieved what he needed and left. Soon, Peter revealed to Gwen his secret identity of Spider-Man and, soon after, the Lizard would take the life of her beloved father, Captain George Stacy, whose dying wish to Peter was that the two remain apart for her own protection. Peter had chosen to trust Gwen with his identity, mainly because, at the time, he thought she was the only friend he had. Gwen later confronted Peter about her father's wish for them to be apart, but Peter was unresponsive to everything she had to ask at the moment. Despite this, Peter still chose to talk to Gwen and stay friends. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' While Spider-Man is in pursuit of criminals through the city, Gwen Stacy calls Peter on the phone who tells him that he is late. Gwen then makes a speech to her fellow class-mates and their families. Afterwards, Peter meets Gwen at their high school graduation ceremony where the two share a kiss. Gwen and Peter talk where she invites him to dinner before she is called by her mother for a family photo. Later in the evening, Peter tells Gwen about the visions he's been having and insists that he needs to keep his promise which as a result, Gwen breaks up with Peter. Gwen is seen then working at Oscorp and meets Max Dillion in an elevator which she finds out is his birthday and is obsessed with Spider-Man. Peter later meets Gwen in attempt to maintain a friendship which they establish some 'ground rules'. Gwen tells Peter that an opportunity to Oxford means she has to move to England. Before the two can discuss it, Max accidentally shuts off the power to Times Square whilst looking for electricity to power himself. As Electro reveals himself as Max, Gwen recognizes him and later tries to find his file at Oscorp, but the file has been erased. Gwen is then chased by security for trying to find his file and runs into Peter who says he was with Harry. As Gwen goes to the elevator, Peter distracts the security guards and Gwen then meets Harry who tells her that Peter is always complicated, but that is why he needs her. Peter then receives a voicemail message from Gwen, telling him that she got into Oxford University and was heading to the airport to fly there earlier than expected because of an earlier class. Peter manages to catch her and professes his love for her, and the two agree to go to England together. They are interrupted by a blackout caused by Electro. Peter takes Gwen down where the police are and Gwen helps him with his web-shooters to go against Electro. Peter heads off to fight with Electro having the upper-hand. As Electro has Spider-Man in the air and is electrocuting him, Gwen comes in a police car and hits Electro, against Peter's demands. The two plan to defeat Electro by overloading his electricity supply. Just after they do so, Harry Osborn arrives, now as the Green Goblin, and figures out Spider-Man’s identity and that he wants revenge for being refused the life saving blood transfusion. Goblin takes Gwen and drops her where Spider-Man catches her. The two fight at the top of a clock tower, and Spider-Man manages to subdue the Goblin. However, during the fight, Gwen falls and is supported by a web connected to one of the gears. The gears gives way which causes to cut the web, and Gwen again falls. Goblin is then defeated and Peter tries to save Gwen using his web. As Peter webs to catch her, she hits her head on the floor dying instantly from the impact. Five months pass and Spider-Man is nowhere to be seen in New York, as Peter spends every day at Gwen's grave. Peter is inspired by a recording of Gwen's graduation speech and makes his return as Spider-Man to fight Rhino. Trivia *Although dying in the actual film, in the non-canon video game Gwen isn't killed by Green Goblin, or is present during Peter's confrontation with him therefore is still alive in that continuity. *Gwen Stacy was also signed up to appear in The Amazing Spider-Man 3, although her role is unknown. It didn't matter in the end as Sony made a deal with Marvel to reboot the Spider-Man franchise to include the character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Gallery Gwen_Stacy.png|'Emma Stone' portrays Gwen Stacy in The Amazing Spider-Man. Ss-amazing-spider-man-24lk.jpg|'Gwen Stacy' in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. gwendeath.png|Gwen Stacy after she falls during a battle between Peter Parker and Harry Osborn; Despite Peter's attempt to grab her with his webbing, it only connects with her a split-second before she hits the ground, and her head impacts against it. She expires in Peter's arms. Gwen Stacy 30.jpg|Gwen was falling Spider-Man saves Gwen.jpg|Spider-Man save Gwen Gwen Stacy 33.jpg Gwen Stacy 32.jpg|Gwen's still falling Gwen Stacy 29.jpg|Gwen's falling to her death Gwen Stacy 27.jpg|Gwen's sacrifice Gwen Stacy 34.jpg Gwen Stacy 36.jpg|Gwen's death Gwen's death.jpg|Gwen dies Gwen running.jpg|Gwen was running until Harry got her Gwen smiles 2.jpg|Gwen smiles Gwen and Peter 5.jpg Gwen Stacy 37.jpg Gwen's anger.jpg|"Peter!!!" Gwen and Spider-Man 3.jpg Gwen's Sadness.jpg|Gwen was sad that Peter can't be with her, because he made a promise to her father when her father dies Gwen and Peter 6.jpg|Gwen ask Peter why he didn't went to her father's funeral Gwen and Peter 7.jpg|Gwen and Peter's first kiss Gwen and Peter 8.jpg Gwen Stacy 38.jpg|Gwen smiles Gwen's Sadness 2.jpg|Gwen's crying about her father's death Gwen smiles 3.jpg|Gwen smiles Gwen Stacy 39.jpg Gwen's Speech.jpg|Gwen's Speech Gwen Stacy 40.jpg Gwen smiles 5.jpg Gwen Stacy 41.jpg Gwen Stacy 42.jpg|Gwen call Peter and ask him where is he Gwen and Peter 9.jpg|Gwen was mad that Peter want a break up Gwen's Hiding.jpg|Gwen was hiding from The Lizard Gwen and Peter 0.jpg|Gwen and Peter's last kiss Gwen Stacy 43.jpg|Gwen's shocked face Gwen and Peter 11.jpg Gwen Stacy 44.jpg|Gwen Stacy in The Amazing Spider-Man Game Videos Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Deceased Category:In love heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Damsel in distress Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Genius Category:Siblings Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Related to Villain Category:Femme Fatale